Prior methods and systems for achieving hemostasis following a minimally invasive tissue removal procedure can be less than ideal in at least some respects. Prior methods and systems frequently use thermal means to stop the bleeding, such as cauterization of one or more sites within the tissue. For example, following resection of the prostate in the treatment of prostate cancer or benign prostate hyperplasia, prophylactic cauterization may be applied around the neck of the bladder to reduce bleeding. Thermal means of hemostasis can damage the surrounding parenchymal tissue when used to reduce bleeding. Therefore a safer means of hemostasis is desired following tissue resection.
Prior methods and systems frequently employ a Foley or indwelling catheter following a tissue removal procedure. The Foley catheter can allow for irrigation of the tissue volume to prevent clot buildup, and the color of the fluid outflow from the tissue volume can be monitored to determine the extent of bleeding and/or identify whether the bleeding has stopped. Such a procedure often requires a patient to stay at the hospital for an extended period of time for monitoring until hemostasis is achieved, frequently necessitating an overnight stay following the tissue removal procedure, and thus resulting in additional expenses as well as inconvenience for the patient.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for achieving hemostasis in a tissue volume following a minimally invasive tissue removal procedure. In particular, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods that can achieve hemostasis in a safe and effective manner while shortening the amount of time required to achieve hemostasis, such that the entire the tissue removal procedure can be performed as an outpatient procedure.